Romance Blossomed
by cornholio4
Summary: Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts III. What if more than friendship had developed between Sora and Rapunzel? Oneshot.


**Decided to write this story as it seemed like Sora was closer to Rapunzel in the game than jsut friends just like Ariel. I was inspired by people pointing out Sora gets the lion's share of scenes with Rapunzel and maybe even taking away stuff Flynn did in the movie. I am also using elements form the Tangled series.**

**Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 3**

It had been quite a journey helping Rapunzel go from her tower to Corona to see the lanterns in the sky up close. Of course Rapunzel was always distracted by amazing things and animals she had never seen before but Sora was more than happy to help her experience the outside world.

Sora always had to smile when he was watching her feel so carefree and in wide eyed wonder at the outside world. She had told him that she had only known life inside the Tower and that she had always dreamed of being able to see the lanterns that would go out on her birthday every year.

Sora found himself thinking of what it was like on his first adventure exploring all the amazing and unfamiliar worlds after growing up on Destiny Islands all of his life.

Then they reached Corona and Sora found himself joining in with Rapunzel at the celebrations. He felt something with Rapunzel as they shared a dance. Then he joined her that night on a boat as they watched the lights together. Sora joined in her watching the celebration and shared a look at her.

"Happy birthday Rapunzel, I wish I had something to give to you as a present..." Sora told her but was cut off as Rapunzel went and kissed him on the lips! His first kiss at that!

He stared awkwardly at her as she said "I have already given me plenty Sora."

However after that the Organisation XIII member Marluxia (he didn't know him but somehow he knew Sora) had appeared and managed to make off with Rapunzel. Sora, Donald, Goofy and their new friend a local thief called Flynn Rider had to race back to the tower to rescue her.

Sora's thoughts as they were racing down were off concern and worry about Rapunzel's wellbeing. He was determined to save her. They made it and climbed up to see Rapunzel was there with her mother Gothel who was trying to keep her locked in permanently.

From what they heard it seemed that Rapunzel was actually the lost princess of Corona and Gothel had kidnapped her after her birth so she could use her magical hair to keep herself young.

Gothel managed to sneak attack Sora with a dagger to the gut, Rapunzel tried to plead with Gothel to let her use the hair to save Sora's life but she was grunting and just used Curaga to heal his injuries. Sora then aimed his Keyblade at her ready for a fight leaving Gothel stunned as she was not particularly powerful as a witch and not prepared for actual combat besides sneak attacks.

Sora then decided to make sure Gothel was not able to keep Rapunzel's hair to herself and cut it off causing Gothel to cry out in horror. She tried to hold up the remaining hair as it turned to brown and slipped, falling out of the window. They watched her fall and age until she turned into nothing.

However they grew worried when they saw the darkness there and there was now Gothel's Heartless. Sora, Donald and Goofy had to fight the giant vine Heartless who was able to trap them in cages until they defeated her.

Sora and Rapunzel shared a look and smiled at eachother, Sora found her pretty even with her now short brown hair. They then embraced and kissed. Flynn and Goofy smiled but Donald had lost it.

"Sora, what are you doing? You know the world order and you can' be going for relationships with those from other... Ouch!" Donald screamed as Flynn angrily plucked a feather from head.

"Look buddy, I don't know about this world order stuff and I don't think I would have cared even if I did. Now stop ruining the moment for these two love birds or I warn you; next time I have to deal with the Baron's goons I will offer a carcass to be made into a nice duck dinner if you catch my meaning." Flynn told him and Donald grunted.

They had taken Rapunzel to Corona and alerted the castle staff, they were waiting anxiously as Sora was trying to support Rapunzel in this big moment for her.

King Frederick and Queen Arianna entered and nervously looked to Rapunzel; the Queen stepped forward and shared a glance at Rapunzel before they embraced. The king then embraced them both.

Later Rapunzel introduced them to Sora, "Young man you have brought my long lost daughter back to us, whatever it is you desire as a reward is yours." King Frederick told him but Sora shook his head saying he was not after anything. Rapunzel then hugged him and told him that he should have deserved something.

Later they were ready to leave and shared one last kiss; Sora promised her that he would return after the whole adventure they were on was done to Donald's disapproval.

* * *

Rapunzel sighed as her new friend and lady in waiting Cassandra was helping her keep her newly returned long golden hair tidy. It had been some time ever since Sora left and was just waiting for him to return.

However they found something weird going on in the room and a figure seemed to be appearing as if he was reverse fading. Rapunzel was stunned when she recognised the figure and as Soon as Sora was fully there she then enveloped him into a hug.

Sora was feeling a bit dizzy but as soon as he found himself he then returned the hug. They let go and Sora explained to her "sorry Rapunzel, don't know what happened. I had to use this dangerous magic to bring back one of my friends Kairi and I guess disappearing and reappearing her was a side effect. It's a long story but I guessed without meaning to I fulfilled my promise of coming back."

They let go and Sora noticed Cassandra who told them "so this was the Sora that I heard so much about." Sora smiled as Rapunzel introduced Cassandra to him.

Sora then blinked remembering something and asked how had she get her hair long and golden again. "It's a long story and we are not sure exactly how it happened... I snuck out and saw these black rocks which gave me my hair back and we are working on discovering what happened." Rapunzel tried to explain and Sora accepted it.

He heard of weirder stuff.

Rapunzel took him to see her parents who were welcoming to see him back. Sora realised without a Gummi Ship he was unable to leave the world and it might take a while for his friends and allies to find him there. They were more than happy to give him a place to stay at the palace.

The King even knighted him in a ceremony where Sora was down on a knee with his Keyblade in hand. He was even made Rapunzel's official bodyguard and there were cheers as Cassandra was confused as she shouted out "am I the only one who realise his weapon is a giant key that came out of nowhere? No one is going to question it?"

Later Sora and Rapunzel were walking about the streets of Corona hand in hand until they came to a fountain. Sora got an idea as he let go and then splashed her with the fountain water. People were staring in shock but Rapunzel grinned as she started splashing him back.

**I came up with the Cure thing myself but apparently I was not the only one who got that idea as I saw on youtube a video by user Aaron Koeppe called 'what sora could have done...' which pointed it out. It was a help when I discovered it as I had actually forgotten what Cure spell Sora had access to at that point.**


End file.
